


We're Gonna Rise Up

by Katy0711



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Post Hamilton, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the odds the Gods would put Alexander Hambleton, Jonathan Lawrence, Henry Mullins, and Gael de Laferriere all in one spot. Watch as these men deal with college and past life memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be posted on Wattpad and Archive of our own. I am one of the poor souls who have not seen Hamilton. So sorry if my characters seem to OOC. I am basing them off of other fanfics and History.

It was the day that students would move into the dorms of Columbia University. It was a bright morning and people were going to and fro with boxes full of items they will need. 

-

Alex Hambleton immagrated to the country with his mother a year ago. He convinced her to allow him to join the university. Law always interested him, so he's going to try and get a degree in that area. 

He fit everything he had in one box and carried it towards the university. His dorm room number was 177. The dorms were quite big. It had two rooms and a small living area/kitchen. Not much of a difference as his home. 

Alex hadn't met his roommate yet. He just hopes that it isn't a terrible one.

-

Jonathan Lawrence was arguing with his father already. He didn't even know what it was about at this point. "Dont disappoint me, Jack. Not like you always have. Remember that I'm paying for your tuition.

Johnathan sighed and got out of the car. He slammed the door behind him. His father never liked him. Yet, he didn't know why. It was just natural. 

He slowly turned the key to his dorm, number 176. It was a nice place. Jonathan decided to start and set up his stuff.

-

Henry Mullins was ready to go into college and learn about fashion. He wanted to learn and make his own line. 

This was his day to finally start his own life. To leave the house and be free. Excited, he was. 

Henry had three boxes. One with personal stuff, and the other full of tools and cloth. Perfect. This is going to be the best year ever.

He walked to the dorms. Henry turned the key to room 177.

-

Gael de Laferriere was a French immigrant. His family decided to let him go off and go to the college he wanted. 

Gael was undecided on what area he wanted to be in. He just wanted to experience what America had to offer.

He dragged his stuff and happily looked around at the scenery. There wasn't much.He turned the key to the dorm, number 1776.

\- 

Alex turned to see the door open. He had already set up his room. It looked plain but he thought it was nice. It could have been better but he liked it that way. He saw a dark colored, burly looking man. He had a red shirt, jeans and a bandanna atop his head.

Alex walked over to him, "Hey, I'm Alex Hambleton. I'm guessing your my new roommate." Henry looked at him, "Yes I'm your roommate. The names Henry Mullins." They shook hands and parted ways into their own bedrooms.

-

Jonathan was busy unpacking his items that he didn't notice the door open. "Excuze moi? Is anybody here," A voice called out as it came inside. Jonathan walked out to see a dark skinned man with his hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Hey man, I'm Jonathan Lawrence," John held out his hand. "And I am Gael de Laferriere," Gael smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Gael," Jonathan responded and nodded towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since they all moved in. School didn't start until two days later. Henry and Alex spoke to each other every so often. They learned different things about each other. Alex was finally happy instead of stressed out over homework. Henry had begun his sketches of clothes. Jonathan and Gael became friends real quick. They talked endlessly. Jonathan has finally reached a high point in his life. Gael enjoyed being in America. It was way different to how France was. 

-

Laferriere was walking back towards his dorm when he saw someone struggling with a few boxes. A string of curses was heard. He moved over to him quickly and grabbed a box before it fell off the other man's arms. 

"Thanks man," Henry smiled and nodded towards him. "No, uh, problem," Gael replied as he thought of what the word was, "I'm Gael de Laferriere." Henry nodded, "And I'm Henry Mullins. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." He smiled at him.

-

After about five minutes, and a conversation over the fashion of America, they arrived at Henry's dorm room. He pulled out his key and opened the door. "Hey, we should meet up soon," Henry suggested. "Sure, what about my dorm? Tomorrow at five? Bring your roommate if you'd like. I'm sure mine won't care," Laferriere responded happily. "I'm sure Alex won't mind getting out of the dorm for a day. I'll see you tomorrow Gael," Henry chuckled and closed the door behind him. Laferriere left to tell Lawrence what he had planned. 

-

Jonathan had agreed to the get together. He was set to the task of action buying the snacks. This is how he ended up in the grocery store.

After buying a significant amount of food, he walked to the dorm. Lawrence heard soft noises coming from inside. He slowly turned the key and opened the door. 

Once he did, everyone in the room got up to go meet up with him. Jonathan walked in and closed the door behind him. 

Alex looked over to him and he started to feel the beginning of a headache. Besides the point, he thought the man in front of him was gorgeous. The light brown curly hair. His magnificent blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Alex Hambleton," Alex greeted and held out his hand. Jonathan shook his hand," Hey Alex, I'm Jonathan Lawrence," He smiled up at him.

Alex's headache multiplied by ten. His hand slipped out of the other man's, so he could hold his own head. He heard shouts of his name as his vision became blurry.

Darkness flooded his vision.


End file.
